Nadie puede curar mis heridas, excepto tú
by Annelice'KissLemon
Summary: Bella es engañado por su esposo con un mes de embarazo.Los años pasan y tras un accidente,ella conoce al nuevo dueño de su corazón: Edward Masen. One- Shot. Edward & Bella. Suena cliche pero no lo es!


**Hola!!**

**Los personajes de Twilight saga no son míos.**

**Sólo la historia y el $%#"&/ de Kenny.**

**Nos leemos abajo.**

* * *

**No one can heal these wounds ... ****Except your**

Bella Cullen, como todas, solo deseaba tener una familia feliz y vivir en armonía.

Su esposo, Kenny Cullen, siempre llegaba tardea la casa.

No habían tenido ningún hijo… Porque simplemente su marido no quería.

Eso entristecía mucho a Bella, pero lo ocultaba con una falsa sonrisa y un ¨Lo comprendo. Te amo, Ken¨.

Era deprimente de, que a pesar de estar casado con ella, no sabía lo que realmente quería y mucho menos lo que pensaba.

Una noche lluviosa, ella lo esperaba para cenar juntos, y así, comunicarle la importante noticia: ¡Tenía un mes de embarazo!

Nada podía arruinar su felicidad… Nada excepto Kenny Rick Cullen.

Lo espero sentada en la mesa… Dieron las 9 y no llegaba. Las 10…

Hasta que a la medianoche llegó.

Se aproximo a sus brazos y llena de felicidad le estampó un beso es los labios.

Confusa al no saber porque no correspondía al beso se separó de él.

-¿Sucede algo, Kenny? –preguntó, sumamente preocupada.

-Me voy –anunció fríamente.

Bella lo miró fijamente y sonrió con tristeza.

-¿Otra vez? –Preguntó recaída-. ¿Cuánto tiempo?

El negó con la cabeza.

-Cielooo… ¿Nos vamos? –canturreó una voz a espaldas de SU esposo.

-¿Q-quién e-es-s? –le preguntó con voz rota.

Sus ojos comenzaban a llenarse de lágrimas cristalinas que nublaban su visión.

Kenny, sin embargo, solo la miraba con lástima.

-Mi… -¨amante¨ pensó, pero eso sonaría cruel-. Novia

Las lágrimas de Bella comenzaron a correrle por toda la cara, casi como si así, el se compadeciera de ella y no se fuera con la OTRA.

La chica rubia que aún permanecía a espaldas de SU esposo musito:

-Dijiste que se lo tomaría bien….

Esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso de paciencia de Bella Marie Swan.

-¡Idiota! –Chilló señalando a la TIPA rubia- ¡Estoy embarazada de él! –la miró fijamente, mientras señalaba a Kenny. Respiraba agitadamente, su cara roja de furia y lleno de lágrimas y sus cabellos hasta hace unos minutos, perfectamente peinados, alborotados y enredados.

Daba la impresión de que era una mujer histérica.

Kenny quedo estático en su lugar.

-¿Q-qué t-tú qu-é? -inquirió, entrecortadamente.

Ella lo miró colérica.

-¡Maldita sea! –gritó iracunda.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Dolor, traición e ira.

Sentía como se encogía lentamente. La cara de Kenny y de… La ´novia´ de este era de estupefacción.

Bella dirigió sus manos al vientre y lo sostuvo con delicadeza y amor. Su rostro lleno de vida hace unos momentos, se encontraba contraído en una mueca de dolor.

Si hubiera sabido que cada noche que llegaba tarde era porque estaba con ESA, ya lo hubiera dejado tres meses atrás.

Tan solo llevaban un año juntos de casados y con un bebé en camino.

A cualquiera que no estuviera en estos momentos viendo dentro de la casa azul de los Cullen Swan, a una familia feliz de ensueño.

Tirada en el piso, sujetando su vientre firmemente y con el rostro bañado en lágrimas los maldijo, mientras ellos salían por la puerta principal cargando las pertenencias de él y llevándose también, una importante parte de su vida.

Pero aún le quedaba otra parte de su existencia: su bebé creciendo en su vientre.

_7 años más tarde… _

-¡Nicholas Anthony Swan! ¡Ven aquí ahora mismo! –Bramó Bella.

El niño lleno de lodo, la miró con sus ojitos azules con culpa. La joven de ahora 29 años le frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos.

-¿Qué te dije de jugar con lodo y ensuciarte la ropa? –Inquirió observándolo de arriba abajo.

Nicholas comenzó a balbucear sin decir nada coherente.

Ella espero ansiosa su respuesta.

Pero el solo se acerco y la abrazo pidiendo disculpas y prometiendo de corazón que nunca más lo haría.

Bella se cuestiono si sería cierto o si, para calmarle, mentía. Decidió creerle, por esta vez.

Y es que sus lindos ojos llenos de culpa la había cautivada.

¿Cómo resistirse a ellos?

Su ropa se había ensuciado, y lo sabía, pero no podía dejar de abrazar a aquel niñito por lo que ella daba y daría todo por siempre.

-¿Qué te parece que para celebrar mi cumpleaños vayamos a Peter Pipper Pizza, eh? –Inquirió alegre.

Los ojos de Nicholas se iluminaron y asintió energéticamente.

-Okey. Vete a bañarte y ponerte guapo, mientras yo me arreglo, ¿sí? –Preguntó sonriéndole con mucho amor.

Ella se miró en el espejo e inmediatamente supo, que, si no estuviera con su preciado hijo Nicholas, tiempo atrás se hubiera quitado la vida.

Lo único que hasta estos momentos la tenía ahí y que a pesar de quererlo con toda su alma, no podía darle lo que más quería: un padre.

El teléfono sonó. Corrió a descolgar rápidamente.

-Familia Swan ¿quién habla? –Contestó formalmente, haciendo que al otro lado de la línea alguien soltara una risita.

-¡Vamos solo soy yo! –Rió cantarinamente Alice al otro lado de la línea.

Alice era sinónimo de amiga de verdad.

Habían sido prácticamente amigas desde niñas. Pero lo que realmente probó que no solo eran amigas si no hermanas, fue el apoyo incondicional que le brindó Alice a Bella cuando esta estuvo embarazada.

La llevaba de un lado a otro buscando ropa, juguetes y todo lo que necesitara Nicholas. Porque simplemente lo quería como si de verdad fuera su sobrino y más aún de su sangre. Por eso siempre buscaba la manera de verlos sonreír a ambos, porque lo que más amaba, aparte de su esposo Jasper Hale, eran ellos, los Swan.

Bella rió.

-Podría ser también cualquier persona, Allie –Agregó, risueña. Alice siempre le levantaba el humor.

Oyó un bufido y soltó una carcajada.

Nicholas la escucho y bajo corriendo las escaleras, provocando resbalarse en el penúltimo escalón. Sí, la torpeza también es hereditaria.

Se disculpo rápidamente con Alice y corrió a lado de su hijo.

-¿Estás bien, Nicho? –Preguntó con mucha preocupación.

El gimió y se sobó el tobillo.

-¡Ay! ¡Me duele! –Chilló llorando.

Bella regresó corriendo a la bocina del teléfono y con voz llena de angustia le dijo a Alice:

-Te veo en el hospital… Nicholas se cayó…Yo… -Colgó.

Tomo las llaves de Pick up destartalada y arrancó. Sobrepaso el límite de la camioneta, esta comenzó a hacer ruidos extraños.

``Por favor… Hoy no´´ Rezó mentalmente.

Su rostro mostro una sonrisa radiante cuando vio la entrada del hospital.

Estaciono la camioneta mal, pero eso no importaba. El sufrimiento de su hijo era lo que tenía que arreglar, no una multa. Lo cargó en brazos y beso sus cabellos castaños.

Alice que ya se encontraba ahí le abrió las puertas. Una enfermera tenía una silla de ruedas; obviamente la amiga de Bella había intervenido.

Ya se la imaginaba chillando para que se la trajeran rápido.

Colocó a su pequeño con delicadeza y lo miró fijamente.

-No te preocupes, estarás bien –Dijo con dulzura.

-¿Lo prometes? –Preguntó con el rostro lleno de lágrimas saladas.

-Lo prometo –Dijo con firmeza.

Se lo llevaron rápidamente con el doctor.

Alice se acercó a ella y la abrazó.

-Tranqui…. Nicholas es un niño fuerte –La animó sonriéndole.

-Pero, viste su rostro… ¡Estaba llorando! –Exclamó compungida.

La chica bajita se separo de ella y le susurro:

-Por mucho que su rostro hubiera estado lleno de lágrimas… Tienes que ser fuerte, por él y por ti. Ambos, Bella.

Ella meditó sus palabras y se calmo. Alice tenía la razón, Nicholas iba a estar bien, solo era una torcedura de tobillo. Nada grave. No es que se hubiera abierto la cabeza. Se estremeció ante este pensamiento.

-Voy por café, ¿quieres uno? –Inquirió Alice, sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

Asintió mientras se dejaba caer en una de las sillas de la sala de espera.

Pensó que por ser la primera caída de Nicholas se ponía así de histérica ¿Sería así?

Se metió tanto en sus cavilaciones que se olvido que Alice traería un café para ella.

-¡Mamá! –Gritó Nicholas.

Ella se levantó rápidamente y corrió a donde estaba su hijo en muletas.

Junto a él había un hombre en bata blanca, que supuso Bella sería el doctor.

Ella abrazó a su hijo con fuerza y beso sus cabellos.

Se separó de él y se giró al doctor.

-¿Qué le pasa en el tobillo, doctor? –Pregunto, inquieta.

No le había prestado mucha atención al hombre que atendió a su hijo, pues este absorbía su atención por completo. Era el hombre más guapo que en su vida había visto: sus ojos eran de un verde esmeralda intenso y casi parecían que la hipnotizaban; sus labios eran carnosos y sensuales adorados por una perfecta sonrisa torcida y cabellos semi-largos de un exótico color castaño dorado. Pómulos salientes, una nariz recta –perfecta-; una mandíbula cuadrada y fuerte. Piel marmolea, de la cual sobresalían unas ojeras como hematomas. Alto como de unos 1.85 cm y musculoso pero de complexión delgada.

Parecía más un modelo que un doctor.

Intentó despejar sus pensamientos. Era claro que un hombre así de perfecto jamás se fijaría en alguien como ella: una solterona emo.

-Solo fue una pequeña torcedura de tobillo, señora… -La miró esperando a que ella le dijera su nombre.

-Bella Swan –Dijo atontada, mientras extendía su mano derecha.

El la tomó con delicadeza, como si temiera rompérsela.

-Edward Masen –Replicó con su voz aterciopelada.

A Bella le comenzaron a temblar las piernas. Soltó rápidamente la mano del Doctor Masen, en cuanto sintió aquella pequeña descarga eléctrica recorrerle todo su cuerpo.

Ella se dio cuenta de que Nicholas tenía el tobillo derecho vendado.

Solo era una torcedura, nada más. Suspiro aliviada.

-¿Cuánto tiempo tiene que estar vendado Nicholas? –Inquirió, suspirando.

Edward meditó durante unos segundos y agregó:

-Con unos 10 días bastará. Sólo que el pequeño no se mueva mucho –Alborotó los cabellos del niño con cariño-. Y que repose.

-¡Mamá! –Chilló Nicholas llamando la atención de su madre-. ¡Edward se llama también como yo! ¡Anthony!

-¿De verdad? –Preguntó sorprendida, mirándolos a ambos.

Le había puesto ese nombre en honor a su abuelo Anthony. Antes de que fallecieran, los abuelitos Marie y Anthony, eran las personas –además de sus padres y Alice- que más quería.

Edward asintió sonriendo torcidamente.

-Claro. Mi madre, Elizabeth, me puso así en honor a mi abuelo Chris Anthony –Comunicó, el joven médico.

Bella se sorprendió al saber que sus abuelos tenían el mismo nombre. Pero el apellido Masen no le resultaba para nada familiar.

-Bueno, ¿listo para irnos, Nicho? –Le dijo a su hijo-. Me temo que hasta que te recuperes podremos ir a Peter Pipper Pizza.

El rostro del niño decayó dejándole ver una tristeza en sus ojos azules como el cielo.

-¡Hey! No te desanimes. Pediremos una pizza gigantesca de peperoni y un pastel enorme de chocolate, ¿sí, peque? –Animó, sonriéndole.

El asintió con alegría.

Edward miró su reloj de muñeca. Eran las 5:30 pm.

-¿No les importaría que los acompañe a su pequeña reunión? –Preguntó avergonzado.

Y es que desde que vio a Bella supo que ella sería la dueña de su corazón para siempre.

No era ni alta ni tampoco tan bajita como su amiga histérica, era de la altura perfecta.

Sus cabellos largos hasta la cintura, castaños rojizos. Una boca exactamente ideal, con labios carnosos y dientes blancos; y una nariz respingada. Su piel era cremosa y se imagino que al tacto era suave; lo comprobó cuando estrecho su pequeña mano. Pero lo que más le había fascinado eran sus hermosos ojos como la leche con chocolate.

Todo en ella era perfecto. La mujer ideal para él.

Bella se ruborizó.

-S-sí, claro –Balbuceó sonriendo como tonta.

Otra cosa que también le gusto a Edward era la linda sonrisa que tenía.

-¿Y qué están festejando? –Inquirió con picardía.

La joven lo miro y musitó sin ánimos:

-Mi cumpleaños.

-¿Tu qué? Disculpa, no te escuche –Dijo, Edward intentando hacerla enojar.

Ella lo miró con la desesperación pintada en el rostro.

-Mi cumpleaños –Gimió, intentando que no preguntara cuantos años estaba cumpliendo.

Edward asintió pensativo y luego, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja la abrazó.

La pobre estaba tan sorprendida que sólo atinó a aceptar –muy gustosa- el abrazo.

El doctor le susurró al oído con mucho amor:

-Feliz cumpleaños, Mi Bella.

Así la joven supo que de ahora en adelante el hueco de su pecho no estaría vacío y que en cambio sería llenado por aquel joven extremadamente perfecto: Edward Anthony Masen.

* * *

**Les gusto??**

**Si es así dejenme un Lindo review...!!!**

**O muchos!!!!**

**Es el One-shot más largo que he escribido, asi que.... Espero que mi loca mente este haciendo buenas historias!!!**

**Las quiere...**

**AnNe**


End file.
